Shuffle
by blaaaaaarg
Summary: Song drabbles. Doumeki/Watanuki.


A/N: Song drabbles. These things always stress me out. You set your play list on shuffle, then write whatever pairing for ten songs. I can never finish what I want to do in that time… Also, this is kind of dated. I wrote this before some of the newer chapters, so please keep that in mind.

_1. Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance_

"No matter how many years we do this, it still freaks me out," Watanuki shivered as a mattress with a single eye lumbered past him in the darkness. There was no road to follow; just a trail of luminescent orange lights and the hand guiding him.

"Hmm," Doumeki grunted in response. Watanuki walked just a little faster as a massive snake-creature slithered by. "You scared?" He looked back, pale face glowing in the darkness.

"No!" Watanuki bristled. "Why would I be? You're here."

_2. Back In Your Head- Tegan and Sara_ (This one is an AU)

Doumeki adjusted his clipboard, looking blankly at the hospital bed before him. "These spirits… they talk to you, you say? Do they ever tell you to do anything?" The bed's occupant mustered a tired, irritated look.

"I'm not a schizo. And I've been telling you that for the past three months. Can you think of a different question, Doumeki?"

"Why are you angry at me? I'm trying to help you." He raised an eyebrow. Watanuki sighed exasperatedly.

"I've told you, Yuuko is the only one who can help me."

"Hnn." Doumeki scribbled a note on the datasheet. It was the same news. Always Yuuko, how no one else could help, how he wasn't crazy… He stood.

"Don't forget to tell Himawari Kunagi I'm doing okay, okay?" the bespectacled boy asked, warmth returning to his eyes for an instant.

"..I will," The doctor replied. According to record, she'd been dead for the past forty years.

_3. All I Want is You- Barry Louis Polisar_

Doumeki glanced up at the singing cherry tree, petals floating lightly around the group as they ate lunch.

"It's a wonder the birds haven't flown away. Your shouting is incredibly loud." Watanuki launched into another round while Himawari giggled.

_4. Drops of Jupiter- Train_

"Poor Kohane. All she wants is for her mother to notice her, but that woman's off in another world…" Watanuki touched the girl's shoulder lightly before he and Yuuko left the room.

"She loves her mother very much. Surely her mother realizes that?" Watanuki recognized Yuuko's question as one of those questions she asked him not because she didn't know the answer, but the sort of question she asked when she was trying to tell him something.

"I think she does, but it's sad that she can't even see beyond her own selfish wishes," he finally replied.

Yuuko smiled. "..Yes, it's a very sad fate."

_5. Field Below- Regina Spektor_

Watanuki sat on the temple steps, looking up at the cherry trees. He turned at the familiar footsteps from behind him.

"It's almost morning," he gestured towards the half-risen sun spilling it's orange glow over the horizon. Doumeki took a seat beside him. Watanuki had stayed the night at the temple after a run-in with some spirits on the way back from Yuuko's. Doumeki had quickly deemed it "unsafe" for him to go alone and invited him to spend the night.

"I'm glad I stayed," Watanuki smiled, still looking out at the sunrise.

"Make me breakfast." The priest said.

_6. Tire Swing-Kimya Dawson_

Watanuki was a terrible backseat driver. He would have plugged his ears, but with the idiot shouting and flailing in the seat behind him, it took all of his concentration just to keep them upright. The bicycle pedaled down the road, tipping precariously from side to side.

_7. Believe Me Natalie- The Killers_

"He's… the cure?" Watanuki sat perfectly still, disbelieving. "No… But…" Mokona danced around him in circles as Yuuko nodded.

"But… What does that mean?"

"It means," Yuuko groaned, standing up, "that as long as you're close to him, you won't see any spirits." Watanuki's mouth flapped open and closed.

"But…but.."

Yuuko just smirked.

_8. Shut Up and Smile- Bowling For Soup_

"Do you ever display any emotion besides the occasional lip twitch or eyebrow-raise?" Watanuki accused. Doumeki's reply expression was blank.

"...Yes." Watanuki was not convinced.

"Smile."

"Okay." His lips moved upwards, but the rest of his face remained unchanged. Watanuki visibly cringed.

"Ugh…Don't ever do that again."

_9. I Was Born (A Unicorn)-The Unicorns_

"If only there was someone I could share this suffering with!" Watanuki wailed after another unfortunate run-in with some nasty spirits. Doumeki chewed the yakitori indifferently. "WHY!?" Watanuki wailed at the heavens, raising his arms dramatically. "Why must this idiot eat my lunch everyday, even after it's true owner has just been faced with unspeakable horrors?!"

"You spread the suffering around," Doumeki replied, putting a finger in his ear.

_10. Birthday-Sufijan Stevens_

Doumeki lay the package in front of Watanuki.

"Happy birthday," he said. Watanuki opened the gift. It was a ward.

"You put it on your forehead," Doumeki explained.

Watanuki whacked him unceremoniously with Himawari's new set of cookware.


End file.
